1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a driving method of a peripheral device and, more particularly, to a driving method of a driverless peripheral device with a cross platform.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many novelty peripheral devices have been proposed for providing Plug & Play (PnP) and have a high data transmitting speed, such as Universal Serial Buses (USB) or IEEE 1394 buses. A USB supports 127 peripheral devices for sharing one bandwidth. An IEEE 1394 bus supports 63 peripheral devices. Users can utilize a USB connection port or an IEEE 1394 connection port for connecting peripheral devices to a computer.
A driver stores data in the memory of the peripheral device and the peripheral device utilizes the USB connection port or the IEEE 1394 connection port to install the driver on the computer. The driver is installed on an operating system of the computer so that the operating system can support the peripheral device when the peripheral device connects to the computer via the USB connection port or the IEEE 1394 connection port.
TW patent no. 444182 proposed an “Automatic installation method for a personal computer driver”. This patent utilizes a CD-ROM to automatically install a driver on the computer. The CD-ROM stores many drivers and a management program. The management program detects the type of operating system and installs drivers on the computer. This patent has the disadvantage of requiring a driver, requiring installation of an application program, and lacks cross platform functions. Also, its compatibility is poor.
TW patent no. 514786 proposed a “Processing method and computer system for a driver in an intelligent peripheral device”. This patent proposes an application program of a processing method and a computer system for a driver in an intelligent peripheral device lacking a vendor driver. The method has a universal driver that includes all current peripheral device drivers. The universal driver installs the driver in accordance with the peripheral device's serial number. It is different in implement on the current operating system because the universal driver lacks the latest novelty peripheral device driver. So the new driver may be installed on the computer when there is a novelty peripheral device connected to the computer. The disadvantage of this design is that it requires a driver, it lacks cross platform functions, and its compatibility is poor.
TW patent no. 556096 proposed an “Installation method for a driver of a Plug-and-Play device”. This patent proposes a driver for a built-in Plug-and-Play device for providing load on a server. The server loads the driver of the Plug-and-Play device and controls the Plug-and-Play device when the server recognizes the Plug-and-Play device. The disadvantage of this design is that it requires a driver, lacks cross platform functions and its compatibility is poor.
TW patent no. 565768 proposed “A network peripheral device without a pre-install driver”. This patent proposes a user directly clicks an icon of the peripheral device in a web browser without pre-installing a driver on a remote computer. This design doesn't require the user to insert a disk or a CD-ROM and update the driver. The disadvantage of this design is that it still requires a driver to be installed, lacks cross platform functions and its compatibility is poor.
TW patent no. 1228659 proposed a “Plug and Play electronic product and driving method thereof”. The plug and play electronic product is pulled out of the first electronic product. Then, the plug and play electronic product is reconnected to the first electronic product and driven by the first driver to simulate at least a second transmission port. The disadvantage of this design is that it requires a driver and its compatibility is poor.
TW patent no. 200502844 proposed “A peripheral device having a USB disk store driver and a driving method”. This patent utilizes the hub concept to store drivers and application programs via a USB. The disadvantage of this design is that it requires a driver, lacks cross platform functions and its compatibility is poor.